Heart of a Lonely Soldier
by lightning-storm
Summary: Ty's story, from the time to the helicopter went down to his reunion with Bay, This story traces the thoughts and circumstances he could have dealt with during war, and the one hope he holds onto. How did he change, and are there any regrets? Please R&R, and I will do the same for you.
1. Memoirs of a Soldier

**Heart of a Distant Soldier**

**Hello again, it certainly has been a long time since I wrote for this site, I am slowly trying to get back into it. Anyhow this is a fanfic revolving around Ty and Bay from Switched at Birth, but mostly Ty. Taking place just before season 1, episode 19, "Write a Lonely Soldier," I wanted to try and capture his emotions about Bay, and possible thoughts in the middle of war. I don't know much about war, or the life of a vet so I hope I don't get any angry retorts from any who have experienced it, but they are a bit different when they return.**

**I was hoping to capture a little of that transformation, or why some do transform from the neighborhood kid, to the proud soldier. I hope I did alright. Haha. Anyway,Ty may seems a little OC since I haven't really mastered his personality, but I hope you can forgive me! Lol. Switched at Birth, Ty and Bay are not my characters, nor do I have anything to do with the production, but man is Blair Redford gorgeous! Of course he isn't mine either, although it would be amazing to see him on the streets of LA.**

***Lightning-Storm, the original. :-p**

Ty gave a wistful smile as he closed the latest email from the girl he left behind. It had been a little less than a year since he had been deployed to the Middle East, and not a day went by where he didn't think of her in some way, the black haired vixen he met in East Riverside. "Bay," he stated, curious about how she was doing since he had left. Was she still causing mayhem in the the Kennish bubble of perfection? Ty chuckled at the thought. How had she adjusted to her new family? Was she still doing street art? How was her schooling?Ty paused in his thoughts for moment, What of romance? Had she found someone new? Somewhere in the darkened depths of his soul, Ty selfishly hoped she hadn't, so he could return, if he did indeed return that is, and take her into his arms once again. At times it seemed strange that he cared for that girl so much, as he hardly got to know her the way he wanted before he left. Even now however, he thought of the last moment he had seen her, and the tear streaked eyes as she passionately told him to not drop the big L word for fear she might break. Ty had wanted to entangle their forms right then and there and make music together, but Bay had left, asking him to promise that when he returned, he would save whatever he was feeling, whatever he was wanted for that time.

Since than Ty had resolved to get out of here no matter what, but life was unpredictable on this side of the of world. One day it was quiet, and dare he say it, boring whereas the next they were dodging bullets and bombings from an enemy. Why just the other day, two of his closest companion were sent on mission to scout out any enemies, they never returned. A few hours later, his camp had received a report that the two soldiers had been killed by a stray bomb in a former mine field. Death and killing was commonplace here.

Ty closed his eyes as he thought of all the things he had seen and done in this place. Barely 20 years of age, Ty must have seen hundreds of deaths, some that he himself had initiated. Sometimes he thought of home and how he lived in a "bad area,"and a sardonic laugh entered his throat. Though he technically grew up near one of the worst parts of town, the chaos of death, drugs, and crime that Ty had experienced there were minimal in comparison. It was here in which death, drugs and crime were a very real reality. Here is where one learned to appreciate the true meaning of life and death, and just how precious the few good things in life could be. Ty knew that different things held different meaning for different people, but for him, Bay was his best thing. When darkness and chaos was all he knew, she was the one he thought of. Bay seemed to give him hope in an otherwise hopeless world. Despite everything, somehow she had become hid beacon of light. In a place like this, hope was important as each death seen or caused seemed to chip away a little more of the light , pride and optimism that a soldier once held, often replacing it with biterness, anger and disgust. It was no wonder so many who had returned home, could never get used to living amongst the civilians once again. Some were affected more than others, even to point of committing suicide, or going on pointless violent rampages. He briefly wondered what was worst, adjusting to a world of chaos and darkness, or readjusting to one of normalcy.

Ty put on his gear, he was posted on night watch again, scouting this time. He was curious if there would be any disturbances tonight, as there had been reports of an enemy stirring near bye. He hoped not, as the last time that had occurred, he had been forced to make his first kill. His sergeant at that time pushed him hard, and emphasized the importance of staying alert and awake, and he took it to heart. Any wrong movement could lead to their end, but he had been new.

_**-**_**Flash**_**-**_

_It had been a quiet night, but it was late and Ty began to tire. He than caught sight of a hunched shadow in his peripheral vision. At first Ty wasn't positive of what it was, but as the figure stalked towards him, it was obvious it was a person. Ty glowered. The man was far to close to the tent of one of his companions for his liking, so Ty used the stealth and dexterity he had learned in training to catch the culprit. As he got a little closer, he saw that this person was not his friend. Ty caught sight of a small knife in his hand, and quickly pulled him into a choke hold. "What have we here?" he seethed, his eyes and voice that of a steel so deadly it could make even the toughest soldiers squirm. Startled the man eyes went wide and he dropped the knife he had been holding._

_"Please!" the man begged, fear in his eyes, "I have a wife, and a son!" and the Ty's eyes softened just a tad, "They need me!" Oddly enough, a vision of Bay entered his thoughts, and Ty loosened his grip on the man, mistake. Using Ty's actions to his advantage, the man quickly got over his act, grabbed his knife and went for Ty's heart. The soldier barely managed to dodge out of the way as a searing pain struck the side of his rib cage. Warm, sticky liquid seeped from his wound. The look of compassion Ty once held returned to one of steel, and he furiously swooped around, grabbing and disarming the offending hand as he did so. "Idiot!" he hissed. Ty knocked the soldier to his knees and taking the knife he had confiscated, gripped the man in a death hold and slit his neck from ear to ear. The man fell into a limp heap below Ty's boots, dead._

_At this, the pain in Ty's side burned a little more and he fell to his knees, hand gripping his side. The other on duty watchman, had seen the scuffle, and after dealing with his own victim, hurried to Ty's side. "Mendoza," a distant voice breached the fog in his mind, "Mendoza," the voice became clearer and the crazed looked which had been in Ty's eyes moments before evaporated into nothingness,as he realized what he had done . He just killed someone. "Your wound?" the concerned voice breached the fog again, and Ty blinked his eyes as the face of his companion came into focus. Glancing at the badge on the uniform, "Allen?" he asked, and his companion nodded as he pulled out some bandages the address the wound. Ty took out the ointment, and began wrap the wound he had received, "I killed," he said, not quite believing what happened._

_The soldier momentarily guffawed at this reaction, they had trained for this for months. Then noticing that Mendoza's tag's were newer, "First?" and Ty turned away and nodded slightly. A brief understanding flitted across Allen's eyes, and he awkwardly placed his hand on Ty's shoulder and patted his back in efforts to comfort him. "It gets a little easier with time." he said, though the distant look in his eyes seemed to say otherwise. Allen quieted down and helped Ty move the body of the dead soldier away from the tents. After a quiet moment, Allen cut the silence with his voice, "You have an hour or two left," he stated, "Think you can handle it," he smirked._

_"I'm fine," Ty said shortly and quickly cleaned and resumed is duty. His ally smiled bemusedly and returned to his own post a little ways away._

**-End Flash-**

At that time, Ty hadn't known the soldier all that well, but they soon became fast friend's. Shortly there after, Ty found that his ally's name was Justin, and he lived near Ty's neighborhood. Justin also had someone he looked forward to speaking with back home, his mother, and a younger sister named Mary Beth that he adored. Ty shook his head and smiled. As he headed out for his duty, his first taste of death still haunted him. Since that time he had seen much more pain, suffering and death, but as predicted, it did get much easier to perform or handle. Every incident he saw and did, shaped him into the man he had become. As of right now, the responsible, protective and somewhat mellow Tyler Mendoza of East Riverside had been replaced by Ty Mendoza, protector of kin, soldier of war, killer of men or hero of America, and he always would be.

Sometimes, when his work affected him particularly negatively, he would pray for lost souls, and wish for simpler times, when all he had to worry about was himself, his friends, his car and his neighborhood, and of course, later on Bay. Spoiled rich girl, turned irritant, turned lover, turned friend. Ty gave a short laugh. He still had no idea how she had gotten into his head, and there were times he wondered if he had as strong as an impact on her, as she on him."Mendoza, " he heard from outside his bunker, and Ty quickly put down pic of him and Bay, he had been admiring. If he chose too, he could have spent all night thinking about her emails or viewing her artwork, but he had a duty to perform and thinking about those things wasn't going to make his night, or his tour end any faster. Removing all reminiscence from mind, Ty left his bunker and perched himself just outside of camp. He glanced at his fellow watchmen and scouts.

"Mendoza," one of them said, and Ty looked towards him, " Remember the drill." Ty nodded curtly. Because of the rumors of an enemy encampment nearby, he and some other soldiers had been sent to scout the night, while a few other men were requested to stay behind to give and receive signal if anything went wrong. Ty knew that it would be a long night, as he was asked to take a more active part in the next fight. A strange tension had littered the surrounding territory as they left. The night was far too quiet and still for his liking and Ty briefly wondered if he would make it through the night. The soldier quickly scolded himself for that thought and said a silent prayer for himself and his companions. He would make it through the night and out of this tour. He would make it home to his friends, and to Bay, even if things weren't the same. Just as he made that resolve, Ty looked up at the night sky and watched as shooting star winked and raced across the sky. Suddenly Ty smiled, he had a feeling that everything would be okay. The bright stars above seemed to smile at him and wink in agreement.

**-Fin-**

**This is technically supposed to be the beginning of a short chaptered story, but since I tend to be so bad at those, I wanted to make something that could also stand alone. Tell me what you think!**


	2. A Trip to Remember

*******Heart of a Distant Soldier***

******Ok, so here I am, another chapter down. As usual, Switched at Birth is not owned by me, nor did I have anything to do with the production. Bay,Ty, Mary Beth are not characters of my own, and they never will be. Takes place during episode 1:19, "Write a Lonely Soldier," in which the Helicopter went down in Afghanistan. Where was Ty when the helicopter went down? Why had he not called Bay beforehand?  
~~~~~~**

******By lighting-storm**

The night watch proved somewhat uneventful as Ty and company scoured every bit of land within a six mile radius. When they could find nothing but a few piles of cinders several hours, if not days old, they began to wonder if the coast was clear. However, none of them could shake the feeling that something was off. There were a few times in which they felt as if someone was watching them, and Ty and his companions remained on edge, checking, and double checking each area that they had been through. One of the members worked on hiding their treks, just in case they missed something despite their efforts. Yet another had his gun loaded and ready in case something stirred in the dark. After what seemed like hours, one of Ty's companions turned just enough to spot some movement in a nearby area.

"Hey," he whispered to his companions,"I think I see someone a bit behind us, don't stop." then,"put on your night goggles, and tell me what you see."

"Where was it?" another soldier asked.

"About 300 back and 80 to the left." At first no one saw anything, but then one of the other members caught sight of a movement,and adjusting his zoom, "It's one of them." he hissed, and the soldier who had readied his weapon shot at the figure, but not before getting wounded himself. "shit!" he stressed, blood dripping from a deep wound. "My leg." A pause, "anyone have any bandage?"

"Not yet," one of the more experiences soldiers said, "we need to find a good place to treat the wound." Ty stopped retrieving the bandages halfway through. Moments later, the more experienced soldier caught site of an empty barrier. "Over there," he said, and gestured for his companions to go behind it. Another enemy emerged from hiding and the person who hurt his leg prior barely managed to ready his weapon and wound the enemy before he felt a searing pain.

Once they hid a bit, Ty saw two more enemies come into view. Rather then shoot and give away their position, the group decided to lay low until the soldiers came closer to their point of origin. One of the soldiers caught site of the wounded ally and hurried to his side. The two seemed to be immersed in chat when the newer soldier looked their direction. Before he could head their way, a whistle was heard, and after one last look, all three pulled away. The person who had been shot started breathing irraticallly, and Ty saw as that the wound appeared to be getting worst far too quickly.

"Here," the older soldier said, as he saw the wound getting worse,"This may help, but there is no guarantee your leg will be saved."

"I don't give a fuck," the injured soldier said, "Just do something." With that the soldier pulled out a special salve and some whiskey. "This may hurt a bit." he said, and the young soldier grit his teeth as the whiskey burned and bubbled over the wound.

"We should find better coverage," Ty stated, and the others agreed. It wasn't long before they found another hidden cave, and after checking and double checking the area with their goggles, they headed in. Ty and his companions found a little crevice that gave them a good overview of the cave and settled in.

All seemed well until they heard some motion, and sound of shuffling by the front of the ground. Two of Ty's party headed over, to check it out. Ty had an uneasy feeling, and readied his weapon just in case. Silence penetrated the environment, and Ty and company could have sworn their hearts could be heard for miles around. A shot went off a little ways away, and the sound of a heavy object hit the ground. _*c____lick__*_ Ty and company immediately caulked their weapons. Ty shot the ground in warning.

"Whose there?" he said, "I will shoot you,and this time...I wont miss." When there was still no response, Ty began to countdown, "One," something skittered across the ground, and Ty and company jumped as a camel spider came flying their way. "Ug!" One of the other soldiers said. He threw a knife at the giant arthropod just before it reached him. If that thing bit him, the wounded soldier might not be the only one to lose a limb.

Ty faltered for a second. "I know you are there," he said as he heard some more shuffling. *___click.__* _Ty caulked his weapon again when an unarmed native soldier headed there way.

"Wait, wait!" he cried, "I am friend, friend of the Americans." As if to emphasize his point, the foreign soldier dropped the sheathed gun on his shoulder and raised his hands in the air, American flag displaying on the underside of his sleeve. The soldiers blinked for just a second, fully armed when Ty spoke up.

"Who sent you?" He asked, and the Farsi soldier opened his jacket to show the symbol of the Longhorn unit stitched in, ally of Ty's company.

"Sergeant Tarry of the Longhorns," he said firmly, " There was an aircraft take down in your unit of Kabul." Ty and his companions flinched as the soldier continued, "The site is not far, Direct order from from General Collins," he paused, "Go immediately."

Ty and a few of his companions looked towards each other before hesitantly lowering their weapons. "Where at?" One of them spoke.

"About three miles east of here,sir." The soldier picked up his discarded weapon and gestured towards the front of the cave, "Your companion went ahead, but there is a vehicle waiting to take you to the crash site." Ty nodded his head and paused as he saw two deceased person's towards the front entrance. One of them their own.

"You were followed," the Farsi soldier said, "I was barely able to make it in time to help the other." Ty nodded his head and said a silent prayer before he slowly stepped over the bodies.

"My unit will take care of them."

Shortly thereafter, Ty and company reached the vehicle and drove to the crash site. The Farsi soldier who accompanied them immediately hopped out and reported to Sergeant Reese and General Collins. Ty noticed debris of a fallen aircraft all over the site and soldiers and officers were going about with supplies, cleaning up messes, and removing any wounded or deceased. After a second, he and the other soldiers hopped out and walked around the site. In one part of the camp were nurses tending the wounded, while in another, there were sheets covering the deceased. Ty grimaced momentarily before escorting his wounded companion to the nursing station. A woman with straight sandy brown hair, and deep set eyes sauntered towards him to inspect the injury.

"I'll take it from here," she said, bringing up her arms to help, and Ty handed over his companion. A hand reached out to him and turned to see the soldier he had just helped.

"Thanks, Mendoza."

"Of course." Ty then turned away and look towards the deceased. More lives claimed by the glory of war. Shaking his head, Ty went to report to his commanding officer, though he hadn't gotten far before the nurse called out.

"Hey!" she said, and Ty looked quizzical before pointing to himself. "Me?", and the woman rolled her eyes

"No, the guy behind you." Ty looked around but saw no one, and the woman chuckled. "Yeah, Mr. tall, dark and handsome," she pointed to some bandages and a medical case just beside him, "Can you bring me those please?" Ty blushed momentarily, and obediently brought the case. "Thanks," she said, and vigorously went to work." Ty glanced down as as she opened the box and pulled out a medical saw, "His leg is gone." She said somberly.

With that,Ty frowned and searched for his commanding officer.

After what seemed like hours of work, including forklifts, manpower, repairs, supply disposal, and burial assistance,Ty returned to his camp, exhausted. He then pulled out his hammer girl poster and crashed onto the cot. He wondered how things were going back home? Were Bay and everyone worried about him? He had heard that their story was broadcast on the news, so he had no doubt they were, particularly Bay. She was a little dramatic after all. Ty chuckled, as he thought of their adventures. She always knew how to make him laugh. Ty smiled slightly and rolled up the poster. Before long he heard a knock on his doors. Curious, Ty opened it to see Justin and one of his commanding officers.

"Mendoza, " the commander said. Ty sat up and responded immediately with a salute.

"Sir."

"Because of today's tragedy, you may call to one loved one, and tell them how you are." Though he didn't display it in his manner, Ty's heart jumped just a bit.

"Sir?" he asked, the officer continued.

"However, you will limit your call to two minutes and two minutes only, is that clear?" The young man felt the adrenalin pump through his body. He could speak to Bay again, which both excited and scared him, as she had been hurt by his leaving. She had accepted, obviously, and they quickly retained a friendship, but he had still hurt her. On the other hand, he still wasn't sure how well it would have worked if he had stayed. He had always had their class differences in the back of his mind, but now that he thought about it, that was a waste. Although, Who knows what had happened since.

" Is that clear?" The sergeant said again, cutting through his thoughts, and Ty blinked as he understood.

"Sir, yes sir," And with that the commander left the room, leaving the phone behind.  
Ty's cool persona faded briefly as he fumbled through his things looking for her number. He didn't know where he had put it. "Where is it?" Fumbling more urgently, "Where's her number?!" Not used this side of Ty, Justin couldn't help but bring it to his attention.

"So urgent?" he chuckled, "Who are you calling? The Queen of Sheba?"

"What?" Ty asked, a little put off.

"I said, Who are you calling? The Queen of Sheba?" Justin grinned.

"I know what you said," Ty glowered not sure how to respond.

Noticing, Ty's change in demeanor, Justin stopped himself from teasing more. That girl must mean a lot, "You seem really excited about this...almost more then me and my family."

Ty blushed, somewhat embarrassed. "She meant a lot to me," and Justin smiled softly.

"Whats her name?" he asked, and Ty stopped momentarily before taking put his poster again and pointing towards photo he had clipped to the corner.

"Bay."

Justin's eyes lit up as he saw the famous poster that Ty had displayed on his tank. His eyes trailed up to the photo Ty had pointed out. There was a girl with thick black hair, pale skin, and bright red lips. A real Snow White, he chuckled before tracing the painting. "That axe girl?" he asked,and Ty smiled.

"Yeah...Its been awhile."

Justin nodded in understanding and patted Ty on the shoulder, much like he had when they first met. "I know what you mean," thinking his own family, Justin smiled. They always seemed to lift his burdens just a bit. Justin handed Ty the phone "Go for it."

After a long minute, Ty took the phone and slowly dialed the number he had saved, hoping it was the same one. He wanted to hear her voice again.

___Briing! One...briiingg! Two...BRIINNGGG. Three..._

"Hello?" A honest, strong voice spoke on the other end of the line. It was Bay, sounding just as bright as he remembered. Ty felt his palms and forehead begin to sweat and his heart pound a mile a minute. What had he gotten himself into. "Bay..." he slowed, not quite sure what to expect, "Can you hear me?"

*******To be continued...***

******Okay so here's the next chapter, completely revamped from what I posted yesterday. That was a long, hard chapter to write. My hand hurts from typing it over again. I try really hard to make these chapters decent, and its been years since I wrote, so please R/R. Constructive criticism is welcome. I could use some motivation, even if you don't like the story. Again, R/R! Thanks. Also, I'm going on vacation for a few days, so it may be a little before I post again. Remember, Read and REVIEW! Till next time...**


	3. Bad News Blues

***Heart of a Distant Soldier***

**Ok, so here I am, chapter 3. Switched at Birth is not owned by me, nor did I have anything to do with the production. Bay, Ty, Emmett and Aida are not characters of my own, and they never will be. Takes place during the last part of episode 1:19 and beyond. How does Ty react when Bay tells him about Emmett? What happens when he's out?**

**By lighting-storm**

"Ty?" She asked, obviously choking back silent tears. Ty's heart wrenched at the sound of her voice. How he missed her. "Yeah, its me," he smiled, " I got your emails, how are you?"

"How am I?"she exclaimed, clearly shocked by his question, "How are you! I was so worried!" Bay sounded ecstatic to hear from him and this warmed Ty's heart. He marveled at how exuberant she always seemed to sound, even on the edge of tears. "I know, I know," he stated, a slight smile gracing his face, "But I'm being really careful over here. "How is everyone?"

"We're all really worried about you." Bay let out a sigh of relief and Ty took in her words, '_We're all...'_

"What about you?" He asked. Ty didn't know what he was expecting, a laugh, a confession, some secret message telling him he could still have her? Instead he heard her quiet reply, "I'm good," a slight hesitation as she spoke. Ty frowned momentarily, than remembering what he told his boss earlier, he continued, covering the slight tremble in his heart, "Hey," he said, "You ought to send me another one of those hammer girls," Ty paused, "I talked my boss into letting me put another one on my humV." Ty felt his heart light up at the small gasp of joy in her speech.

"Sure, I can do that," she exclaimed, and Ty smiled again, thinking of how much he wished to see and be with her again. How he yearned for the old days, him and her going out, kissing, holding hands, the night they almost got together. Before he left, he would never have guessed how much those simple things had an affect on him. He couldn't wait to see her. "When I get done with my tour," he stated, "you and me ought to plaster the town with those things," Ty laughed, "Never thought I'd miss the smell of wheat paste."Noticing the lack of interruption, "Bay? Are you there?"

After a long pause she spoke, a sad tone in her voice. "Listen," she said, as if trying to put her thoughts together, "I know we didn't make any promises to each other, you probably don't even care," Ty frowned, he wished he didn't care, "I started seeing someone actually, " she paused, "Its Emmett, Emmett Bledsoe." Ty's eyes widened at the mention. Emmett? The deaf motorcyclist? He was all over Daphne before! Bay interrupted his thoughts, a twinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Ty? Are you there?"

_Yes,_ but he wished he wasn't. "Yeah," he said, getting agitated by the moment, "And hey,"Ty paused, gathering his wits, "that's great." Though it really wasn't. Ty had to get off the phone. "Emmett's a good guy." And he was. Ty remembered Emmett as a respectable and protective individual. If Bay was to be with someone else, there were worst options, but it didn't change the fact that he was upset, very upset. Thinking of any excuse to leave, "Listen, I gotta go," Ty said, making sure to not give away his distress, "there's a lot of other guys here waiting to use the phone." Ty was in the middle of hanging up when he heard her continue.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, sounding as if a huge boulder had been lifted of her chest, Ty grit his teeth, if only she knew. "Talk to you later?" Ty stayed silent, wanting to say NO, but instead, being the proper, lovesick soldier he was, "Yeah, definitely." Ty immediately hung up, grabbed his keys and hurried out the door, passing Justin as he did. A dark cloud looming about him.

"Hey buddy, " The soldier said, "How'd it-." Ty pushed the phone into his friend's chest, jaw clenched. Justin stopped mid-sentence. Though it didn't happen very often, every once in awhile Ty would get this way, and when he did, Justin knew to leave him alone. Ty would go, blow off some steam, and return as if nothing had happened. Justin frowned as he saw his friend disappear around the corner, the guy must have received some less than desirable news.

Ty never would have guessed he'd be so upset if he had heard about Bay seeing someone else. He had anticipated it of course, after all, this was Bay, beautiful, smart, funny, creative, energetic, loving. She had a quiet strength about her that he adored despite her independent and rebellious nature. "Bay," Ty coughed out, hurt, and embarrassed. It wasn't like she was doing anything wrong, they had not actually promised they would wait for each other when he was gone, but still...

Ty remembered the last time he had seen her. Bay had just rolled out her poster and gave it to him to remember her by. He had been surprised and touched, more so then he had in awhile.

**-Flash-**

_"This...This is...really awesome...Thank you." Ty tapped the table, "Listen, you know I-"_

_"Don't," she had said firmly, "Whatever big romantic goodbye you prepared, you did prepare one right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, but I don't want to hear it, whatever you want to say, say it when you get back."_

_"Bay, I don't know if-"_

_"I mean it, don't! Because if you lay out the big L word right now," tears were brimming her eyes, "I will be so mad at you for doing this to me, and if you don't, I will be too so..."_

_Understanding, he had tapped his fingers again, "All right, than I'm not going to say anything." He'd show her instead. Ty cautiously pulled her to him and kissed her, pulling her onto his lap. He wanted to be close to her, as close as possible, but before they got the chance, she pulled away._

_"I cant," she cried, choking back her tears, "I just came to say goodbye"_

**-End Flash-**

They had only been together for a little while, but that had meant so much to him. Always bumping into her at the most inconvenient times, never purposely, but still, bumping into her just the same. Now, she tells him that she was seeing Emmett. Ty was angry. He often thought of their goodbye, wondering what he could have done better. When he came here, she became his only link to home, and he soon found himself falling even more.

Memories of her strong and honest gaze taunted him as he remembered her story. He thought of her smile, her touch, her hair, her smell, her humor. It was tortuous. Ty stopped as he found the place he was looking for. "Finally." he spoke, and quickly opened the door, attacking the 200 lb punching bag in front of him. All this time he had been waiting, and for what? Faces and emotions flew through his mind, Bay, Daphne, Regina, Emmett...love, joy, strength, pain, suffering, anger, hatred all blending into one. He had gone through so much, seen so many things, changed in many ways, yet through all that, one thing remained constant, the beautiful, strong...passionate BAY.

What she had said before he left had always been in the forefront of his mind. _'save it, save it for when you get back.' 'I don't know if Ill make it back,_' is what he had wanted to say, _'I mean it!'_ BAM, BAM, BAM. Ty put all his strength into his training, bashing away as a multitude of memories clouded his thoughts. Memories of the first time they met, moving, his poor excuse to see her again, their first date. Bay's crying, laughing, talking, in his arms, half nude beneath him, and he continued to punch the bag, each hit a little harder, bashing a little more of his past away. With one last powerful punch, the bag ripped from one chain, and Ty felt the skin on his knuckles crack open. He fell to his knees, gasping and fighting the foreign liquid that that threatened to fall from his eyes. He wouldn't focus on her. Instead he would become strong, stronger than ever.

In the mass of dark thoughts swirling about, Ty didn't notice the light footsteps that came up behind him. Someone touched his arm and on instinct he whirled around, capturing the offending figure in a powerful grip.

"Ug," he heard a feminine voice, "Can I breathe please?"and Ty blinked to find his lips by a slender neck, his victim in a bruising. "Shit!" He exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"and promptly let go of the woman, scrambling back as he did so.

"Don't worry, happens all the time." Ty heard a short laugh, and looked up to see a woman with sandy hair, deep brown eyes and sculpted cheekbones, cradling her bruised arms. "You're the medic!" He exclaimed, drinking in her slim, toned form and tanned skin. The woman's sharp stare turned into a light glint, and she lifted her eyebrow.

"Well, I prefer Aida, but I suppose that's fine too." letting go of her arms, she placed her hands on her hips and smirked, a teasing glint in her eyes."I know how all you knuckleheads are about titles." Ty glared just a little. "Relax," she said crossing her arms nonchalantly, "I'm not here to ruin your day or anything." Glancing about the area, Aida noticed the half broken down punching bag, keys and a bit of blood beneath Ty's feet. Her eyes widened just a tad, and She slowly followed the trail to Ty's bruised and bloodied hand. Shaking her head, she carefully took his hand and traced the bruise with her fingertips. "Although, " she said, a serious tone in her voice, "By the looks of it, someone else beat me to the punch."

Ty glowered, ripping away his hand from her caresses, "What's it to you?" He blanched and she rolled her eyes, smiling ever so slightly.

"Well," she stated, "it is in my job description after all." tossing her hair about, she stared at him with her strong and independent gaze. Strong like Bay's. Ty bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed, feeling quite vulnerable by the way she was looking at him. Resisting the urge to think about his dark haired princess, Ty focused on the sandy colored hair and distinct cheekbones of the woman in front of him. She looked completely opposite from the girl he left behind, but she was beautiful, strong and honest just the same, "Here," she paused, looking in her bag for some bandages. She took his hand into her own again and traced the wound, "Let me help you."

"I don't need your-" Ty was about to retort, but as she gently turned his hand in her palm, caressing the wound as needed, Ty felt his speech leave him. His heart pounded as she expertly brushed the wound with her fingertips and applied the needed salve. She was wearing a low cut green cami, and Ty inadvertently found himself exploring the soft curves in and around her body as she helped him. He stiffened as she brushed her chest against his arm. Resisting the urge to grab her, Ty bit his lip. Considering his state of mind, when she traced her freehand down his shoulder and to his wound, he felt as if she were teasing him. Feeling like sweet torture, Ty soon found himself thinking of all the unceremonious things he would do with her. Ty grit his teeth, forcing himself to stop his mental undressing when she pulled away.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she said quirkily, a lopsided grin on her face. Ty frowned, heart beating fast, "I guess not."

"What's that?" she said, cupping her ear with her hand.

"No," Ty spoke, crossing his arms,"but I was fine."

"Please" she stated, pursing her lips, and Ty looked up at her, surprised. "I do believe I've been doing this job long enough to know when someone is bluffing"

"It's none of your business." Ty said curtly.

"Well, that's a fine way to thank someone." Aida glowered, hands on her hips and Ty looked towards her, her intense gaze making him sweat. Ty tore his eyes from her.

"Sorry, bad night," he paused, then looking up again,"Um...Thanks."

Aida grinned, and leaned so close he could feel her breath alongside his cheek,"Now that's better."The woman winked, and pressed her hand to his chest. "You know, "she laughed."I think I might actually like you!" Ty's eyes flashed dangerously, his carefully carved mask slipping away. Grabbing her wrist, he checked for any signs of protest. For a moment Aida looked surprised, but then she smiled. Eye's dark, Ty yanked her to his lap. Aida responded positively, adjusting herself as she snaked her small hand under his shirt, and explored the taut muscles beneath. Ty tensed, unable to resist and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Increasing the pressure just a bit, Ty moaned as Aida melded into his body, responding much the same. Feeling the last semblance of his self-control crumble, Ty pushed her to the floor. Slipping his hands beneath her cami, he traced the soft curves along her chest.

"You want to get out of here?" he whispered, and she grinned.

"You have no idea." Ty helped her up and she quickly led him to her room.

**to be continued...**

**These chapters keep getting longer! I swear. It was really hard trying to think of how I would make Aida and Ty hook up once he received the call, which was the plan from the beginning. It was obvious that Ty and Aida had some connection the moment they introduced the preview. LOL. Next chapter: Freedom, Hammers and Promises.**


	4. Freedom, Hammers and Promises

**Hello, and welcome to the fourth and final part of the Afghanistan arc. Whoop whoop. Yay! Switched at Birth does not belong to me, nor do Ty, Aida, Briggs, or any other of the Switched at Birth cast members, although I have made up some personalities of those who are only heard of on the series. *cough* Justin, *cough* Anyways, freedom returns to Ty's Region, and someone gets to go home.**

**Heart of a Distant Soldier**

**By lightning-storm**

Ty returned to his own barracks early the next morning, adjusting his shirt as he quietly opened the door. Lights up was in about two hours, so Ty had barely enough time to sneak into his room without getting caught. Trying to hide from the night watchmen, Ty felt much like he did back in high school when he would go out and come back so late he'd have to crawl through his window. He was about to go to his cot when he heard a voice on the other side of the room.

"Well, lookie here." Justin spoke, and Ty jumped up in surprise.

"Geez!" he spit, "What are you doing." Justin shrugged his shoulders as he turned away from the computer screen, deep shadows under his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep, and Mary Beth sent me another video." The soldier smiled just a bit. "Check it out."

Ty went over to the computer, and Justin started sniffing the air, "What the," he looked at his friend, and Ty ignored him, "Is that honeycomb?" Noticing some scratches and bruising around Ty's collar, "Well, well well," Justin grinned, "You move fast."

"Shut up," Ty growled, and Justin smiled, feeling just a little better. He showed his friend the video of the two sock puppets, one of Mary Beth and her brother. It was a sweet video of all the things they enjoyed together, and then, "Promise me." the girl said at the end of the video, "Promise me you'll be back!" and the sock Justin hugged her goodbye, "I promise." Ty felt his heart pound. It wasn't really about him, but considering what he had been thinking before he left, his chest hurt. _'Bay,'_ he thought, and shook his head as he backed away from his friend. He turned around, the poster still on his bed from the previous night. He quickly knocked it down.

"Ty," his friend asked, "are you-" Justin's voice cut off, as a flashback breached his mind.

**-Flash-**

_He was on duty. They had just received news of a bomb threat in a nearby building. Justin was asked to stay behind as some of the marines they were working with hurried to check out the threat. Justin stood back, irritated that he couldn't go in just yet. Just as he was about to accept, the building blew up, and his face paled._

_"Go, go go!" he heard his commander say, and Justin hurried into the building, looking for his fellow colleagues. He hadn't gone far when a fetid smell of burnt skin and decaying flesh assulted his nose. Justin turned, seeing bits of blown flesh in different parts of the building. Holding back his lunch, Justin stumbled to the left, tripping over a small hand. Horrified he looked up to see at least ten children huddled together, their large dead eyes frozen into a expression of sheer terror._

**-End-**

"Justin. Justin!" The soldier blinked his eyes his as he heard someone calling his name. Shaken from his nightmare, Justin looked up to see Ty looking at him, a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked, and Justin shook his head rubbing his hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "I just..."

"Flashback?" Ty said knowingly, and Justin nodded his head, "You've been having those more frequently as of late."

"I know-"then looking towards Ty again, he remembered his sister, "Ty." he said, tugging the sleeve of his shirt, "If something happens t-"

"Ah." Ty said, cutting him off. Justin was usually the one looking out for him."You'll be fine, this operation will end, and you will return home to your family."

Justin, slowed his breath," But still, promise," he paused, "promise me that if anything happens, anything, you will look out for my sister in Kansas"

Ty grit his teeth, not liking the sound of this at all. "Don't be silly," he said, "We'll both go home."

"Promise me!" Justin said more urgently, and Ty placed his hand on Justin's back, closing his eyes. "Okay, I promise"

And with that Justin released his hold on Ty's shirt, and collapsed on his cot, a relieved look on his face, "Thank You," he said simply, and closed his eyes. Ty stared for a moment longer, a bad feeling creeping in the back of his mind.

Two months later, the campsite was bustling about with life, as soldiers, medics and officers alike tore down the majority of the camp. They had just received the news today. The fighting in this part of this country had slowed and they could move on. Some of the soldiers had heard that they were no longer needed and could finally return to their home. Ty was not one of those soldiers, but he had a feeling he would be soon. Ty watched as his friends ran off to their different assignments. Since he had hooked up with Aida, they had actually become great friends, admiring the other for their strengths and physique, but neither willing to commit Although, if he really needed a release, Aida would be willing to _'help'_. She had introduced him to a few other people, including Blaine, a cool guy with a quick temper, Briggs, a quiet guy with a good sense of humor, and Peanut, a young African-American with an easy smile. Like Ty, this was his first tour, but unlike Ty he was a bit new. "Hey! Ty heard his friend Briggs say, effectively clearing his distractions and Ty turned to see a soccer ball flying his way. Ty caught it as his friend pointed towards some citizens a little ways away. "You're on provisions." He stated.

"Thanks." Ty said, lifting the soccer ball in the air as he waved off his friend. Ty turned towards the citizens, sighing as some of them gathered around his tank and traced the image of Bay's artwork. Ty hesitated, though he had attempted to remove that picture the day after Bay told him about Emmett, Justin had convinced him otherwise saying something about the pride of a soldier coming from all their experiences, good and bad.

"Hold on to that, " he said, "as a symbol of before, of the time when you were at your happiest."

Though he still thought of getting rid of it sometimes, he had grown accustomed to it's unique beauty. After the phone call, him and Bay had virtually stopped talking, but he still got numerous compliments on her work. Some friends were curious about the face behind the artwork and Ty did everything he could to evade them. They didn't need to know about his prior history, although some were quite persistent. Ty sighed as he thought of their never ending questions of Who? What? Where and Why?

Ty hadn't walked very far, when a group of boys attacked him, trying to get access to the soccer ball. "Hey, woah now buddy," Ty said as he gently pushed the boy away. Ty shrugged his shoulders ass he joined his ally and started handing out treats to the kids. From gum, to cars, to balls the young boys looked at Ty as if he was some great savior come to free them of their woes. Ty smiled sadly as he thought of what all these kids must have been through, living under the cover of war their entire lives. Ty volunteered his time and willingly came to this war torn country, but these kids had no choice. Most of them had no idea how to live in peace, or even know of it's existence. Ty smiled slightly as he relinquished his last treasure. Now the only thing left was the soccer ball he had received from Briggs.

"All right kids," he said, a light glint in his eyes, "One more." Ty tossed the ball to the sky, "Who will be the lucky one to take this home?" he said, kicking the ball from side to side and throwing in the air. Ty grinned as the young boys crowded about him again. He was about to give it the smallest boy, when he saw a timid movement out of the corner of his eye. Ty looked up to see a small girl, obviously scared and neglected, look towards his tank, than towards him, than towards his tank again. She then looked up and made the pose on the picture, a pretend hammer in her hand. A proud, longing gaze exuded from her eyes.

Ty's world seemed to slow, as her strong, proud gaze breached the depths of his soul and images of her face and Bay's melded together as one. Thick black hair framed her small face, whereas deep brown eyes, far older than they should be, Gazed from her pale skin. Although she was dirty, Ty could tell her skin was quite fair. Ty paused for a second, taking in her image before he felt a huge grin spread across his face. For the first time since that fateful call, Ty felt a tickle in his throat, and he laughed, tossing the ball her way. Surprised, her eyes lit up in glee. Ty smiled and shook his head as some of the boys chased after her, angry retorts spewing from their mouths. However, she just laughed, kicking it about, before finally running into the distance.

Ty shrugged and looked down to see the one boy whom had almost given the ball to, stare after her. Taking two strides towards him, Ty lowered himself until he was eye level. "You really wanted that ball huh?" he asked quietly, and the young boy nodded his head. "Well don't you worry about a thing, I'll get you something just as great." Ty went to his companion to see about anything else, and the soldier sadly shook his head. He than he rummaged through the back of the truck to find small softball sized football. Ty grinned and returned to the boys side. "How about this?" Ty asked. The child smiled wide, grabbing the ball and giving a quick bow before hurrying away. Ty stood up fully and placed his hands on either side of his waist. Than, looking at the tank, he smiled. For once he was glad he had not gotten rid of that poster. It had not only inspired him and the other soldiers, but it now seemed to inspire the children as well.

After a moment, Ty gazed at the surrounding area and went back towards the camp, searching for anything else he could do. Three demolitions, and four clean ups later, Ty was finally able to go to his room and rest. He quickly collapsed on the chair, exhausted. Ty closed his eyes. A while later, his door opened, and Ty opened his eyes to see his friend trudge into the room, a weary, yet somewhat brighter look in his eyes

"Hey." Ty spoke as his roomer crashed on the cot."What's up?" After a moment, Justin sat up and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I'm going home," he whispered, and Ty's eyes widened just a bit.

"What?" He asked, and Justin looked straight at him, a nervous look in his eyes.

"I'm going home."

It took a second for Ty to process, but he soon he clapped his hands on his thighs. "That's great." Ty shouted, "Now you can see your family again."

"I know." Justin said, a bit more light seeping into his dark green eyes.

Ty paused, contemplating, "So why aren't you jumping for joy like everyone else?" And Justin sighed.

"It's my second tour," he explained, "And at 14 months, it's definitely the longest." Justin looked at his Ty, genuine worry in his gaze, "What will it be like adjusting back home?"

Ty sat back in his chair, at times he wondered about that himself. He had been here about a few months less than Justin, and the stress had taken it's toll on him as well. Ty shrugged his shoulders. "Like every other time I guess," and Justin closed his eyes.

_Not every time_, he thought bitterly

Ty placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "Look at the bright side," pointing towards the barren walls, and dull furniture, "you'll be out of this hole." he paused, "Plus, you have family waiting for you... Isn't that enough for now?"

Justin paused for a second, contemplating and nodded his head. "My god" he said, a somewhat brighter look on his face, "I'm going home." A slow smile stretched across his face as he thought of his sister and the beaming look that she would no doubt have, and his mother's tearful eyes as he stepped off the airplane and she grabbed him into an embrace.

"Ty," he asked, pausing as he thought of his promise a few months back. "You remember that promise you made a few months ago."

"What?"

"About Mary Beth."

Remembering the shadowed look in his friend's face, Ty frowned, "Don't go there," he spoke, slightly irritated, "You are going HOME."

"I know," Justin smiled, then looking Ty straight in the eye,"But I'll still hold you to it."

And Ty smiled slightly, "You got it, "he paused, "But this time, we'll both be accountable."

Justin smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess we will."

A few days later, Ty watched as his friend stepped onto the plane. Just prior, Justin had another flashback, but he didn't say much about it. Ty hoped he would be okay, but he didn't know. For now, he had to hope for the best. He had a feeling they'd announce the next people to leave shortly, and that he would be one of them. Ty couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

**-Fin-**

**And that's that! What do you think? Should I start a new story, or continue with this part. Read and Review, as the next part deals with Ty's return to KC. Woo hoo! After all, There's only so much angst a girl can type. Haha**


	5. Return to Kansas City

**Hello every one! How are you doing? So sorry I took so long to update, but I was busy and have felt a lack of motivation considering the low feedback. I am working on the next one now, but it will be a little bit. Albeit sooner than this. Anyhow, Switched at Birth and it's respective characters do not belong to me, nor does any part of the production. Thank You, and now enjoy. Ty returns home, and is that who he thinks it is? :-p Cameo of yours truly...just cause.**

**Heart of a Distant Soldier**

**By lightning-storm**

Ty closed his eyes, the air pressure in the cabin giving him a headache. Two weeks ago he had received the news that he was going home, and now he was on the last leg of his journey he couldn't help but wonder about how he would received. On one side he was thrilled to be out of that hell hole, on the second he was anxious about how he had changed. He wasn't sure how his sleepy little town of Kansas would look now that he was back. When he lost his job 22 months ago, the first thing he had done was go to New York City, hearing rumors of all the possible job openings in his field. What he found was that even though there were job openings and it was somewhat interesting, he couldn't handle the populous, overwhelmed with their brisk attitudes and invasion of personal space every two minutes. He got a temporary job, and hurried back as soon as possible.

His second trip to New York was the three hour layover from European Airlines, to the National Airlines that would lead him back to where he belonged. To say it was a nightmare, would be an understatement. He was in a whole different world, the bustling life of New York City getting on his last nerve. He couldn't help but look at every person with a sharp eye. The suspicious kid in the corner, the druggie to the left, the gangster to the right, the CEO ahead, each and every one of them was dangerous and Ty couldn't help but be edgy. If there was one thing he learned from his service, it was that everybody _'lied.'_The Military taught him to be hypersensitive about body language; that being the case, he could tell more things about a person in a single sitting, then most could tell in a month. In a place like New York, it could easily make any man go crazy, especially one who served. No wonder so many wanted to escape the city once they returned. _BEEP. _Ty paused in his thoughts as the intercom went off.

"Attention passengers, attention please." the woman's unnatural voice projected throughout the cabin speakers, " We will now begin our 30 minute descent into Kansas City, please turn off all electronics and return to your seat immediately."

Ty sat back in his seat and gulped as he heard the news. "Not much longer now," he whispered, then thinking of everything that had transpired within the three and a half months that Justin had left, a sad look crossed his face. Justin had been so much so much stronger then he, or so it seemed. When all seemed desperate back there, Justin always seemed to be the one encouraging him, pushing him to hold onto his dream for himself, and the ones who loved him. There were times, when Ty felt overwhelmed or shocked in which Justin would pat him on the back or knock him upside the head. Of all the people who had gone and left, Ty had hoped that Justin would not be one of the people to lose it. And yet five weeks ago he had received a tearful message from Mary-Beth.

"_Ty?" she cried, and Ty listened carefully, "It's me Mary-Beth."_

"_Hey MB, what is it it? Something wrong?"_

"_He's gone," she choked out, and Ty felt his heart shudder momentarily and his skin growing cold._

"_Whose gone?..." he whispered hauntingly, his heart shivering and his blood cooling._

"_Justin."_

Justin had killed himself. Ty knew that Justin had been taking medicine to help him adjust, as many others, but one fateful week, the doctor couldn't give him his medicine in time. The counselor that he had been seeing, canceled, and he had another violent nightmare. At work Justin had lost control and had to be suspended a few day, why he and his family had a terrible fight. Mary-Beth fainted in shock, and Justin was scared. When they were gone, he ran out a wild look in his eyes. he couldn't take it anymore, Justin had gone to a bridge, 600 feet above water, and jumped. Ty was shocked. Never would he have guessed that the person he looked up too would lose himself like that, and yet he was gone. Ty had seen Justin go through many terrors when they shared the same bunker, and to be honest, at times he had wondered if his friend would be able to adjust. Nonetheless, Justin always seemed to get over his terror quickly, and was soon back to working, chatting and teasing every day. Without Justin, Ty wondered how he would be able to make it, as that was one less support line in his corner. If Justin wasn't strong enough to make it, would he be? Ty scratched his right shoulder, the scab on his recent tattoo slowly disappearing.

Shortly after Justin's death, Ty found out he was going home, and the guys decided to take him out. As Justin's death was still fresh, he denied them, but with a bit of Aida's persuasions, and some of his friend's insistence, he went out anyways. Surprisingly, Ty had a really good time. Everyone laughed and joked, munched, drank, partied and rocked the night out. One of the things that they had decided to do that night was go to a tattoo shop and get a symbol of one of the most important things about their Tour. Ty had many memories from Afghanistan, good and bad, but the one thing that stuck out to him most, was the dear "hammer girl" he had given the soccer ball too.

A week after that fateful date, she had returned, smiling bright and beating all the boys on the field. It was short lived however, as a furious man showed up and dragged her away. Ty never saw her again. When he had inquired, he had heard something awful had happened, though no details were given. His heart broke. Why was it that so many good intentions went haywire in that awful country?

Ty knew what he wanted, though when the tattoo was complete, the teasing did not fade, much to Ty's Chagrin. Ty glared Most of of his friends knew hammer girl to be Bay's artwork, but very few knew the artist by her true name, as he refused to give it after the phone call. However, two people...or one now, as Justin was gone, did. Nonetheless, his secret did not last long after he started downing drinks.

_"Hammer Girl!" Blaine had asked, " What are you obsessed or something?"_

_"Nice try, but this..." pointing to his tattoo, "has absolutely nothing to do with that."_

_"Are you sure about that?" He challenged " Cause last time I checked you were all about her, well until your fun anyways." The guy smirked_

_Ty's eyes flashed momentarily. "What's that you say?" he spoke quietly, a deadly lilt in his voice._

_"You heard me." he spat, "you go out and fuck the hottest girl in camp while the rest of us have to deal with cheesy porn over the internet!"_

_Ty was about to punch out his 'pal,' when Briggs cleared his throat and stepped between the two people._

_"Just because your jealous you didn't beat him," he sneered, "doesn't mean you have to get all prissy about it."_

_"What the hell." Blaine shouted, and launched himself towards Briggs, pushing him against the counter._

_"Hey! Hey!" Ty shouted. Heading towards his friend's and pushing between them."It's not worth it!" It was then that a single wallet sized picture slipped out of his wallet. Curious, Peanut picked up the pic and caulked his head. Noticing the creamy complexion with the thick black hair and ruby colored lips._

_"Woah, she's cute." Immediately the guys crowded the picture, passing it amongst themselves. Briggs paused when it reached him and smiled._

_"Hell," he said, "Snow White in the flesh! " and Ty bit his lip, a warm flush creeping up his neck. After a moment, Peanut smiled._

_"Hey, you think you can introduce her when we return," Peanut laughed, nudging Ty on the side, "I love a piece of that."_

_It took Ty a second to realize what Peanut had implied before...one, two, three..._

_"What!" he shouted furiously, and everyone laughed._

The rest of the night left Ty the victim of countless questions, how they met, what they did, why was he into her? Did Aida know? What did she think about it? Have you done anything? There curious inquiries soon turned to a variety of wild implications and Ty soon found himself getting very embarrassed. Aside from the alcohol making him rather loose tongued, the stories his friend's gave left him with all sorts of scandalous ideas. Thinking of whip cream and cherry flavored filling, Ty turned bight red. He could never look at dessert the same again. _BEEP_

The sound of the intercom broke Ty from his thoughts.

"Attention passengers, your attention please," the mechanical voice filled the cabins again,"We are now arriving Kansas City. Local time is 4:25 pm. Beautiful day as the current temperature is 68 degrees with humidity of 10%." Ty held his breath, he hadn't been in 68 degree weather in forever, " Thank you for flying American Airlines, All those continuing to San Diego, feel free to get up and stretch your legs, as we will be re-boarding at 30 past the hour."

Ty felt as if the world was slow motion, 16 months of war, 16 months and now... he was home. He wondered how it had changed? How would he view his home now that he returned? After a minute, Ty felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Ty looked up to see a pretty, albeit curvy women with high cheekbones, hazel green eyes and sandy blonde hair. She smiled bright and put her hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, will you be exiting here? Or continuing onto San Diego?"

"Here...ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am," she lamented, "I feel old enough as is." The woman stood up straight and chuckled slightly. "Anyhow, welcome to Kansas City." She smiled. With that she turned and walked towards the back of the cabin.

Ty swallowed and stood up from his seat, heart pounding nervously as he did so, "Here goes nothing."

Ty nearly buckled as he walked out the plane. The air was different here, he thought as he stepped off the plane. Fresher, the people too...Ty thought as a little boy with short brown hair and a missing tooth went up to him and saluted, a bright smile on his face. Ty smiled slowly, tapping his index finger to his forehead, and back towards the boy. The boy clapped, before a large man with a receding hairline, grabbed the boy's shoulders and directed him towards a woman with short brown hair and two children a little ways away. The man then looked up, and taking in Ty's garb, saluted as well, "Welcome back soldier," he smiled, a knowing look in his eye,"Thank you for serving." They stood like that a moment longer before a young girl with long brown hair ran up and launched herself at his side.

"Come on, Dad! Let's go!" she cried. The Tall man shook his head and attacked the girl's sides, a light glint in his eyes.

"Alright! Alright! Ya little monkey!" He shouted, and with a slight wave, he turned and walked to his family.

Ty felt the nervousness in his heart lesson just a bit as he saw their pleasant interactions. 16 months ago he had left this place, all it's charm and rustic feel deep within his memories. Yet, now as he looked around and saw the changes, or lack thereof, it truly hit him... he was home. No longer would he have to wake up everyday, wondering if he'd have to fight. No longer would have to worry about sandstorms, or camel spiders, or protecting the helpless citizens. Women were treated like women here, and most everyone was accepted. What was he to do? How could he readjust to normalcy once again? Ty trudged on, standing a little taller as he progressed through the airport. He barely noticed when a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes waved to him in the corner. He knew that girl, well not in person, but he had seen her many times over the internet, and had been in touch quite often. She knew many things about him, even the time in whence he was supposed to return.

"Mary B-"

"Ty," the girl interrupted, a withered look in her eyes, and Ty frowned before putting down his bag," I'm so sorry MB," he whispered and she looked at him, a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks." she whispered quietly," but it'll be okay."

Ty looked at her suspiciously. "Really?" he asked, and she shook her head, barely holding back her tears.

"No," she squeaked, tears flowing freely, "but it will have to be!"

Ty frowned and pulled her into a light embrace, his memories plaguing him as he did so. Justin talking with him, teasing him, helping him, befriending him overseas. '_We were supposed to make it back and survive together'_...he thought darkly. "It's okay,"Ty put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, "I'm here."

Mary-Beth nodded her head, pulled away and dried here tears before grabbing his hand in her own. "I know," she choked, "and that's why I want you to come with me." Ty looked at her curiously. "I have to show you something."

Ty looked at her curiously, but Mary-Beth just shrugged as she led him away from the airport.

**to be continued...**

**And that's that! What you thought it be Bay? Sorry. On the upside, this story may be a little longer than anticipated. Well maybe the downside, depending on your view. Oh yeah, and I'm going to pretty much follow the episodes until I feel like it. I want happier! Not more drama! Next chapter: Connection to One Lost**


	6. Connection to One Lost

**Hello every one! How are you doing? Well, so much for not taking as long. Lol. I have some stuff going on right now, and wasn't quite sure how to organize this chapter at first, but now we have it! Everybody say YAY!:-p Now than, Switched at Birth and it's respective characters do not belong to me, nor does any part of the production. On with the story! Ty receives an unexpected gift from some dear friend's, even beyond the grave.**

**Heart of a Distant Soldier**

**By lightning-storm**

A few moments later, Ty and Mary-Beth arrived at a Black SUV towards the middle of the parking lot. "Here we are, " she said simply. Mary-Beth opened the back door to reveal a long, slender box. She quickly picked it up and handed it over. Ty was surprised at how light it was. "I believe Justin had meant to give this to you," she said, "I'm not sure what it is but he was insistent you get it when I asked, before...you know..." she whispered quietly. Ty looked at her sympathetically before opening the box to find a long piece of paper and a letter sealed with the insignia of their barracks. Curious, he slowly took out the semi thick envelope and flipped open the cover. As he did so, a medium newspaper clipping floated to the floor of the vehicle. Ty silently picked up the paper and turned it over to reveal a big bold heading at the top.

**'_Famous Teens save Neighborhood Deaf School!_**_'_

Surprised, Ty quickly scanned the first few lines of the article.

_'As if the Kennishes didn't have enough of the spotlight in regards to the hospital mix up and Mrs. Kennish's controversial best Seller, the limelight once again turns it's attention to the prestigious Kennish-Vasquez clan as switched teens Daphne Vasquez and Bay Kennish set up and win a high school takeover once news of closing Carlton School of the Deaf goes public. Bay Kennish, the 'hearing spokesperson, 'speaks up as the press pries her for answers in regards to their decision. "Carlton is the best school I've ever gone too! To close it, would be a crime against all youth, deaf and hearing of America!" _

Ty chuckled at her response. 'Go figure', he thought and leaned back on the SUV, a half-smile on his face. Who knew that his 'Baby sister,' and former heart had it in them to change society back home. Although he should have figured, with Bay's Passion, and Daphne's determination, those two could accomplish almost anything they wanted too. It didn't hurt the fact that Regina, Bay's biological mother, and Daphne's legal mother had once saved a school as well. Ty scanned the article a little more and cringed as he saw Emmett's name, a twinge of resentment in his eyes. He quickly put the article down, and turned his attention to the letter.

_Ty,_

_Hey, how goes it? If you're reading this letter, I have made it back home and am steadily working to get back in the swing of things. Though it is different Mary-Beth and many other vets who fought alongside of us and before, are working to get us readjusted. It irritates me that some people act as if I'm a whack job. They don't get it. After so long in the Sandbox, everything here seems abnormal. I walk down the street, and expect some threat to come around the corner any second. I'm told that this thing is usual and that it can take weeks, months or even years to adjust properly. The prospect intimidates me, but as always I am excited for the challenge. I am proud to have served my country. Even now I often think about everything we did in Kabul._

_At times, I still have flashbacks, some good, some bad, but each and every one seemingly as fresh as when I first experienced it. Though it is proving to be a bigger challenge than anticipated, the therapy sessions annoy me. However, I'm told they are needed. One of the few consolations I have is the nearness of my family. They've been a huge support, and because of that, I'm sure it will be okay._

Ty nearly stopped his reading there, as it clearly wasn't.

_Changes are difficult, as I have to learn to use my injured limb in a different way and work at a normal job. I feel different from before. I don't like to go out unless I'm with other soldier's. My sister tried to get me to go to her new work place, but it is filled with people who know shit about the real world. As you can imagine I haven't gone much. The ogling civilians frustrate me to no end, nonetheless, I am thankful it is there._

_Oddly enough, once in a while I am still called to action, nothing too serious, but still,. As a matter of fact, a few weeks ago I was asked to offer the police back up about this School takeover, just in case things went out of hand. Imagine my surprise when I recognized a few familiar names. It seems that while we were out changing the country on the other side of the world, some people very dear to you were making changes of their own. You certainly know how to pick them. Lol._

_We had to raid the school and drag the students out, but other than that it went pretty smoothly. I was asked to remove a poster that I'm sure you will enjoy. It spoke to me, and I think it will speak to you even more. I will present it to you when you get back. Other then that, I don't have much to say, but things are getting restless at the Mexico-American border. I might have to go out. I'm worried about Mary-Beth and how she will take it if I do. It is the job. Besides, thats why I have the promise you made to me as back up! So don't you dare forget to look out for my baby sis! I'll be glad to meet when you come back. You are my brother. _

_Overall, things seem to be going pretty well on this side of the world. What about yours?_

_Justin_

_'Liar.'_ Ty thought briefly, and hurriedly closed the letter. As he did, he felt small hands on his shoulders and turned to see Mary-Beth beside him, a fresh bale of tears ready to fall from her eyes. Ty put his arm around her, a somber look in his eyes. They just stood that way for a bit, then remembering what Justin had mentioned in his letter, Ty gazed at the other paper, and carefully opened it to receive not one, but two very precious memoirs.

Ty's eyes went wide, there in front of him was the hammer girl poster he had sworn he threw out, and a new, very different poster from the one and only Bay. Ty nearly dropped the paintings before he opened the new one more and took a long look. This one was of a girl with an officers hat and her hand leaning towards the hat, a strong example of invoking national pride and change. It definitely spoke to him. Ty bit his lip, thinking of his friend. Even from beyond the grave, Justin was still looking out for him. This both surprised and touched him. Noticing his expression Mary-Beth brushed her eyes and curiously looked over his shoulder. "What's tha-" she said before her eyes went wide. She touched a corner of the poster." Wow," her eyes lit up in intrigue, "Who made those?"

Ty stood silent and slowly putting the posters back in the box, a distant look in his eyes. "Someone who was once very dear to me," he said finally, and Mary-Beth put her hand on his arm, a sympathetic, yet inquisitive look on her face. Ty placed his hand on his chest, and absentmindedly stroked the poster.

Noticing his mannerisms, Mary-Beth curiously looked him in the eye. "This person," she whispered, "Did she pass?"

Ty looked at her, her words breaching his thoughts. "No," he stated, a dark look in his eyes. "Thank God." Then noticing the crestfallen look in Mary-Beth's eyes, he put his hands on her shoulders "Oh, I'm sorry Mary-Beth, with Justin-"

"It's ok," she quickly cut him off,"You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just...a little sensitive right now."

Ty nodded his head and put his arm around her shoulder's again. "I know." It was silent for a moment before Mary-Beth's curiosity got the best of her.

"Is she far away?" she asked, and Ty's eyes widened for a second before he spoke.

"No." he stated, "Not at all."

She paused momentarily, a quizzical look on her face, "So...do you think you'll see her?"

"Definitely not." He hissed, and Mary-Beth's eyes flashed in surprise. "Sorry, I just don't think I should bother."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

Mary-Beth looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

"It was a long time ago...before I left."

"That's no so long."

"It was long enough." he said, a little more resentful than he wanted. If it wasn't so long, she might have waited for him. Ty shook the dark thoughts from his head, there was no use thinking about it now, he'd probably never see her again.

"Do you still love her?" she asked hesitantly.

Ty straightened up. Did he? He cared for her deeply certainly, but love? Ty thought about all their conversations before, and the few they had since. He thought about his feelings before and the artwork he had just seen. He thought of his friend's jokes, and the smiles on her face. He thought of her saving the school, and he thought of her liveliness, her snarky humor, and how good it felt to be around her. A fog lifted, and his eye's brightened just a tad at the obvious answer, "Yes." he whispered, "I suppose I do." and Mary-Beth smiled, the first since the day her brother died

Mary-Beth put her hand on his forearm, and Ty looked at her curiously. Noticing the determined look in her face.

"Ty, "she stated slowly,"If there is still a chance of seeing her again, don't give up the possibility."

"I don't know if she'd want that." he returned.

"Did you do something to hurt her?"

"Of course not!" He snapped, and Mary-Beth shrunk back just a tad. Realizing his mistake, Ty stepped back and put his hand on her shoulder again. "I'm sorry Mary-Beth, "he stated, "I just..."

She looked at him sadly, "I know," a pause, "You just got back and it's difficult..." a dark shadow crossed her eyes, and Ty knew she was thinking about Justin's letter and how he tried to readjust. Her eyes brightened just a tad,"but know this...If she cares about you at all, she'd be thrilled to see you back!"

Ty frowned. Sometimes, she really sounded like her brother. "Maybe." he said cautiously, "but I doubt I can see her anytime soon."

Mary-Beth nodded in understanding; she took the long box from his hands, "Here, I'll drive you to your barracks."

Ty was about to agree, when he looked at the letter and clipping again. After a second Ty made a decision and looked at the girl he had come to know so well, "No," he stated," I want to see him."

Mary-Beth's eyes went wide for a second before she slowly nodded in agreement. It was hard to go to his grave this soon after his death, but she knew.

A little while later they reached the site. Ty looked at the grave for a bit before taking a flag from his bag, and sticking it beside the stone. Seeing it here made Justin's death so real. Until then, he still had difficulty accepting, but now, as they stood in this sad, yet beautiful place, it was hard to deny the truth. Ty fully took in Justin's decision. "What an idiot" he stated shakily, and for the first time since he was small, Ty allowed a single tear to fall.

After what seemed like forever, he slowly stepped forward to the grave. "Justin, " he said quietly, "How goes it? It's hard to believe you're gone." Ty pursed his lips, "I still remember your support in Kabul," he paused, a dark shadow crossed his eyes "You were always there during... the harder times." Ty grasped the letter Justin had written him as if it was his lifeline, "Even now with the letter, and the poster. " Ty bent down and brushed the engraving of Justin's death, "I only wish I could have done the same for you."Ty plucked some grass from ground and scattered it across the headstone, "May your soul rest in peace...my brother." As if on cue, a cool breeze circled around him and Ty felt as if someone placed their hand on his shoulder. Startled, he felt a sharp pain in his head and a long forgotten memory made it's way to the fore.

_"Son, know this, from the day you are born to the time you pass, everyone and everything is connected."_

Ty blinked and his face paled. He turned to see a concerned look on Mary-Beth's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Ty nodded his head, a disturbed look in his eyes.

"We should go soon." he mentioned quickly, and Mary-Beth agreed.

Ty soon found himself on base. The guard at the front took checked their ID's, and guided them to Ty's quarters. Once there, Ty stared for a few minutes before stepping out of the car, the days events still fresh in his mind. He hadn't gone far when Mary-Beth grabbed his wrist.

"Hey," she said, and Ty turned towards her, "if you ever need a place to go, I work at Maui, Kansas." Ty's eyes brightened just a bit as she mentioned the name. He knew that place. "I'm sure I can pull a few strings with my manager," and Ty smiled.

"I'd like that." He said, and Mary-Beth grinned before driving away. "Maui, Kansas." he muttered as he watched her go around the corner. Ty turned towards his barracks. "Sounds good to me."

A few months later, Ty took full advantage of her offer. Though he had gone before, he had gone just before closing, as the crowds tended to ease out by that time. However, this time he decided on a change of pace. It was broad daylight and he had terrible fight with his supervisor. Ty needed to escape. He quickly made his way to Maui, Kansas. Just as he was about to sneak into the side entrance, he heard some swearing a little ways away. Ty's world began to spin. He knew that voice. His heart began to thump wildly, and as it did, his legs propelled him forward. Ty rounded the corner to see thick black hair, creamy skin and blood red lips. It was her. She wore a bright red sweater and long black skirt that fell about about her form in a beautiful way. Clearly flustered, Ty watched as she paced about the car and pout her lips. Fragile memories long buried dredged up, and a cool breeze encircled him.

_"...everyone and everything is connected."_

**to be continued...**

**Wow! What a long chapter! I better cut these down now. I previously wrote this without Bay, but I really, really wanted her in it, so here we have it. You like?**

**Cameos, cameos, who here likes cameos? Last chapter had me, the friendly stewardess, and my brother's family, the welcomers. Would you like a cameo of yourself? If so, PM me a description and something you would say or do. I finally know how I'm going to end the story! Next chapter: Hello Again**


End file.
